Mrs Kendall Morgan Kane
by awakenstate09
Summary: Kendall never went back to Pine Valley, she met Jason and they got married. Jason came back with her around the time that Carly went missing after driving off the bridge and Alexis sister is alive still, Bianca comes to find Kendall
1. Chapter 1

_Ms. Kendall Morgan Kane_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One_

_It was the night after Jason had come back after finding out Carly was dead only to find her alive at Sonny's house. The next morning he woke up, he saw his wife going through outfits. "Kendall, what are you doing?" Jason said and Kendall responded, "I'm meeting your family Jason, I also had a bad dream that Sonny didn't like me not like I give a damn and I woke up with a horse head beside me plus Carly I haven't seen her in years. I can't find anything to wear!" Jason was getting that same headache he would get with Carly. He got up and threw her over her shoulder then put her down. "You'll do fine." Jason said and Kendall laugh, "Jason you're the best thing I've had in a long time. I don't want to screw us up" Kendall said and Jason responded, "You understand my business and you don't get yourself in situations, even if you did I still love you." "I love you too, it's just that I'm not usually the girl you take home to mom, I'm the girl that mom puts a restraining order on." Kendall said quietly and then they kiss. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Mrs. Kendall Morgan Kane_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

_Carly woke up in a great mood back in a house she lives in and she attacked Sonny with her arms around his waist. "You slept good." Sonny said and Carly kissed him. "I have to ask you a question. Do you think Jason was different last night?" Carly asked and Sonny was wondering, "How so?" "I think he might have someone." Carly said and Sonny responded, "Carly…" "What?" Carly asked and Sonny responded, "I know you like to interfere…" "Death has changed me. I'm only focus on you…." Carly said and then there's a knocked at the door with Alexis's voice. "I will be upstairs." Carly said remember what Alexis did with him. Kristina went out for the day and her thick boot heel on hit the foot as she walked into Kelly's there was a woman there drinking tea. "Hi Mike, I would like coffee with as many sugars as you have." Kristina said and Mike gave it to her. Kendal often minded her business she was in a good mood. "So is it about men or other things?" Kendall asked and Kristina responded, "Sisters who don't realize they deserve to be happy." "Hey I understand. I have family problems myself namely my mother." Kendall said and added, "I hate her, she hates me and I'm happy with someone." _

_Carly knocked on Jason's door and she looked around. "Carly, who are you looking for?" Jason asked and Carly responded, "A girl to claw her eyes out." Jason took a breath and at Kelly's, Kendall bumped into Sonny. Sony was very polite and got her things. Kendall saw his face and walked off quick. Sonny didn't know what to make of that. Jason and Carly caught up with each other then the door opened and Carly turned to see Kendall._


	3. Chapter 3

_Kendall Morgan Kane_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part three_

_Carly was somewhat happy and she walked over then hugged Kendall. "Oh my God Kendall, where the hell have you been?" Carly asked actually really happy to see her old friend. "I've been fine and really happy." Kendall said and Carly looked at them both. "You're dating her." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Gee, don't make it sound like it's death." Kendall said and Jason responded, "I'm married to her." "You're married, Jason what the fuck?" Carly asked and added, "You didn't invite. What you have on him?" Carly said all of a sudden. "Nothing I loved Jason he's a smartass, he sexy with his shirt off and I feel very protected by him." Kendall said and Carly didn't trust that. "Kendall." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Charlotte." "You two are coming over tonight for Michael's birthday." Carly said and Kendall asked who he was, Carly said how old he was and showed pictures. "I'm not scaming him…" Kendall said for the record. "I got into some trouble and he bails me out." Kendall said and Carly responded, "You better not be using him." 'I swear Carly this legit, I'm in love." Kendall said and added, "No plans about it." "You know what business he's in." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Coffee. What's so bad about coffee?" Carly knew Kendall would catch on quick. _


End file.
